Zubat Line/RSE
In all three games, Zubat can be found in Granite Cave, Cave of Origin and Victory Road by walking, and also in Meteor Falls, Seafloor Cavern and Shoal Cave both by walking and surfing. Golbat is also found in all locations except Granite Cave, as well as the Sky Pillar. The Batmon has returned, and is now considerably stronger than it was in the previous generation. While still incapable of reaching the offensive heights offered to it in Generation V and onwards, thanks to the existence of Acrobatics, Crobat's movepool in old Hoenn is not bad at all, and STAB Sludge Bomb goes a long way when there are not many things that resist it. Like in many other games, Crobat has very few enemies that really threaten its life, and works surprisingly well even in Zubat status, as its earliest matchup is against a gym it has a double resistance against. While boring to train until Crobat level, it quickly becomes a powerful asset, one that the team will often count on. Important Matchups - Emerald = * Gym #2 - Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type): Although Zubat's double resistance is great, its late access to Wing Attack severely limits its usefulness in this gym. Machop's Karate Chop, Makuhita's Arm Thrust and Zubat's Bite or Astonish all deal low damage, though unlike Zubat, Brawly's Pokémon can power up with Bulk Up. Zubat's best option is to spam Supersonic and Bite until they go down, hoping for confusion and flinching to get the job done, with the exception of Meditite: it only knows Focus Punch as a damaging move, and is weak to Ghost, so Astonish spam will work against it. * Rival (Route 110): Slugma, Wingull and Lombre are easily beaten, either with Bite or (if Zubat already knows the move) Wing Attack. Grovyle and Combusken, on the other hand, will outmatch Zubat unless it already does know Wing Attack, in which case it will 2HKO both of them. Marshtomp's Water Gun outdamages all of Zubat's moves, so it is a no-go. * Wally (Mauville City): If Zubat is still unevolved, it can 2HKO with Bite or Wing Attack and endure at least one Confusion. An already evolved Golbat can OHKO instead. * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): Neither Golbat nor Crobat have much business to do in this gym, as their only STAB is resisted - twice, by Magneton - and even though Bite technically 3HKOs Voltorb and Electrike, the former can Selfdestruct to chip away the remainder of Crobat's health before that happens. Do not have Crobat fight here, unless it absolutely must defeat Electrike by itself. * Tabitha (Mt. Chimney): Crobat's Wing Attack easily 1-2HKOs everything on his team. * Maxie (Mt. Chimney): Wing Attack averagely 2HKOs Zubat, 3HKOs Mightyena and 4HKOs Golbat, but Crobat needs to switch out of Mightyena's Intimidate first, or the turns needed to defeat every Pokémon will increase. Other than Golbat's Supersonic, a mild annoyance at best, not much on this team can threaten the bat. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): Crobat can defeat both Numel and Slugma by 2HKOing them with Wing Attack. This will, however, give them room to use Sunny Day and make Camerupt and Torkoal much more dangerous. Although Crobat can survive even a Sun-boosted Overheat from either of them, a critical hit will kill it no matter the circumstances, and Torkoal's Defense is too high for Crobat's moves to do reasonable damage; Wing Attack 3HKOs Camerupt, which is decent, but lower than needed to get away risk-free. Crobat can only use Confuse Ray and Bite against Flannery's best duo, hoping for the best, and beating Flannery with sheer luck is a questionable strategy at best. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): Wing Attack is a 2-3HKO against Spinda, 3HKO against Linoone (it can KO in two turns if Linoone uses Belly Drum), and 3-4HKO against Vigoroth. Spinda's Psybeam is weak, but its Teeter Dance can get in the way of Crobat sweeping, if confusion lasts long and/or kicks in often. Crobat has a hard time against Slaking, whose Facade deals more than two of its Wing Attacks. Crobat can only get past it by alternating Confuse Ray and Wing Attack, possibly even Bite, in hopes of either confusion or flinching preventing them from attacking, then profiting of the Truant turns to heal when needed; Facade is a 3HKO, so Crobat can survive up to four turns without any healing. * Shelly (Weather Institute): Sludge Bomb OHKOs Carvanha and 2HKOs Mightyena (if Intimidate is neutralised), both without problems sans Mightyena's possible Swagger. * Rival (Route 119): Sludge Bomb OHKOs Lombre or Grovyle, 1-2HKOs Slugma, and 3HKOs Pelipper; Wing Attack 2HKOs Combusken. Marshtomp takes longer to beat, but its Take Down still deals less damage than Crobat's Wing Attack, so Crobat will win. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Sludge Bomb 2HKOs Swablu and Tropius and 2-3HKOs Pelipper, depending on whether it poisons or not. Pelipper should be confused with Confuse Ray first, as it can otherwise spam Supersonic itself. Do not let Crobat fight Skarmory, it will be a waste of time and energy. Altaria should preferably be fought after Winona has spent her healing items on other Pokémon; Sludge Bomb is a 3HKO, and only at +3 Dragon Dances or higher can Altaria 2HKO Crobat with Aerial Ace, so Winona having one or more potions still available may change the outcome of the battle by giving her more opportunities to set up before attacking. * Rival (Lilycove City): Sludge Bomb OHKOs Grovyle, 1-2HKOs Tropius and Ludicolo and 2HKOs Slugma. Pelipper is averagely 3HKOed. Wing Attack and Fly can both 2HKO Combusken, and Marshtomp will also be 3HKOed by Fly; use Wing Attack against Combusken, as it knows Bulk Up and can needlessly lengthen the battle if Fly is used instead. * Tabitha (Jagged Pass Hideout): Numel and Zubat are both OHKOed by Fly; Sludge Bomb 2HKOs Mightyena, regardless of Intimidate. However, Intimidate must be neutralised before Camerupt switches in, as both Crobat's Fly and Camerupt's Rock Slide are 3HKOs and Fly will become a 4HKO if Intimidate is still in effect, thereby making Crobat lose the matchup. Watch out for Swagger, as well. * Maxie (Jagged Pass Hideout): Crobat is better off not leading, as Mightyena's Intimidate is crippling for its offensive power. Sludge Bomb is a likely 2HKO without Intimidate factoring into the equation, or a 3HKO in the worst case; Maxie's Crobat can also be outdamaged with Fly. It is recommended to use Confuse Ray first, because Maxie's Crobat also knows the move, and using it first will give Crobat an edge. Crobat should not fight Camerupt, which knows Rock Slide. * Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Sludge Bomb 2HKOs Mightyena after Intimidate is negated, and Fly 3HKOs Golbat. None of their moves are particularly threatening, but be wary of Mightyena's Swagger. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Crobat can do some work against Tate and Liza, but it needs a supportive battle partner and can only come in when only one Pokémon is left on the battlefield, either Lunatone or Solrock. Shadow Ball 2HKOs Lunatone and 3HKOs Solrock, and both Lunatone and Solrock 2HKO Crobat with Psychic; if Crobat manages to KO the last of the twins' Pokémon in one turn, aided by the move the battle partner uses - preferably either faster than Lunatone/Solrock or a physical hitter, as Lunatone knows Calm Mind - it will come out victorious. It cannot, however, switch in when two Pokémon are out, because all of Tate and Liza's Pokémon can 2HKO Crobat with Psychic, so if it gets targeted by both Pokémon on the same turn, it will die instantly. Either way, using a Poison-type in a Psychic gym is not the best option, and alternatives should be used if they are available. * Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, tag battle with Steven): Crobat has a good matchup against the Pokémon themselves, but the double Intimidate is a considerable deterrent. It should not be in the lead, so as to avoid the first Intimidate from denting its Attack; this way, it can 3HKO Tabitha's Camerupt with Fly. It should then switch out again and then switch back in, 2HKO Tabitha's Mightyena with Sludge Bomb - paying more attention than usual to possible confusion damage induced by Swagger, as both Mightyena know the move - and at last, 3HKO Tabitha's Golbat with Fly. Crobat does, however, need to switch out either right after or soon after Maxie's Camerupt enters, as its Rock Slide is a 3HKO and Crobat cannot outdamage it; it can only stall it out with healing, if Tabitha's Pokémon are all already down. * Shelly (Seafloor Cavern): Sludge Bomb 2HKOs Sharpedo and, after Intimidate has been negated, also Mightyena. * Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Sludge Bomb 2-3HKOs Mightyena if Intimidate is no longer in effect; Mightyena's Swagger can still make the matchup harder, however, and it is a move to watch out for. Maxie's or Archie's Crobat is only 3-4HKOed by Fly if Crobat's Attack is unmodified; a Swagger with healed confusion will lead to a certain 2HKO, but if Crobat's Attack is not boosted, it should go for Confuse Ray instead, as the enemy Crobat is otherwise likely to use it. Sludge Bomb 2HKOs Sharpedo easily, as well. * Gym #8 - Juan (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Sludge Bomb 2HKOs Luvdisc and can also 2-3HKO Crawdaunt and Sealeo, whose Aurora Beam is a 3HKO, provided it does not lower Crobat's Attack. Whether or not Crobat can win against Whiscash depends on whether another Pokémon has set up Rain Dance or not: if not, Fly 4HKOs and outdamages Water Pulse, but otherwise Water Pulse will outdamage Fly instead. Crobat cannot win against Kingdra's Ice Beam, no matter what. * Wally (Victory Road): Altaria is 3HKOed by Sludge Bomb, which 2HKOs Delcatty as well; Roselia is simply OHKOed by Fly. Defeating Magneton or Gardevoir is not Crobat's job, as they can both kill it swiftly - Gardevoir may even OHKO with Psychic. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Sludge Bomb is an OHKO against Cacturne and Shiftry and a 2HKO against Mightyena, Crawdaunt and Absol. None of them can really threaten Crobat, but Crobat does need to nullify Intimidate first, or it will need an additional turn to defeat each of them. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): This matchup is very good if Crobat knows Shadow Ball, which 2HKOs both Dusclops and both Banette; Sableye is 2HKOed by Fly, as well. None of Phoebe's Pokémon can 2HKO Crobat, either, not even the ones that know Psychic or her ace Dusclops, whose Ice Beam is only a 3HKO. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): This idea is bad for reasons that should be obvious. Let Crobat sit this out. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Sludge Bomb disposes of Shelgon and Altaria, both of which are 3HKOed; even Altaria's Dragon Dance cannot take it very far, as Take Down is naturally a 5HKO and would require too many setup turns to become threatening. Crobat can also 3-4HKO Flygon with Fly. Kingdra is difficult; its SmokeScreen and Dragon Dance combination make it very dangerous for any Pokémon, though if Crobat manages to keep its accuracy high, it can 3HKO with Sludge Bomb before Kingdra does so with Surf. Crobat can also win the matchup against Salamence as well, but only if healed a few times, as it will need to switch out of Intimidate and 3HKO with Sludge Bomb, which may not happen with Salamence's Sitrus Berry; Dragon Claw is also a 3HKO, so Crobat cannot take more than two hits. Confuse Ray can help with this task, especially if Salamence uses Fly, which can be worked around with Crobat's own Fly move. * Champion Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type): Wailord's Blizzard 2HKOs Crobat before it can 3HKO with Sludge Bomb, as does Tentacruel's and Milotic's Ice Beam. Crobat also cannot outdamage Whiscash, unless it knows Giga Drain; in that case, it can score an easy 2HKO and shrug off Hyper Beam. Ludicolo is 1-2HKOed by Sludge Bomb. Gyarados is too strong for Crobat, even if Intimidate is somehow negated, and would only spam Dragon Dance as the bat struggles to take it down; knock it out with a Pokémon that can defeat it faster. * Post-Game: Good as Crobat may be, it is rather unprepared to face Rayquaza or Steven. }} Moves At its earliest level, Zubat starts with just Leech Life. Be ready for some very painful training. It gets Supersonic at level 6, but it makes its options only a bit better, and only if confusion kicks in. Then, it learns Astonish at level 11, which is somewhat better than Leech Life for damage, but not a lot. Training becomes a bit easier from level 16 onwards, when it learns Bite; while it is a special move in this generation, the damage it deals is workable until level 21, when Zubat gets Wing Attack. After evolving into Golbat, it will likely also become a Crobat before learning anything else, unless it was a late game catch and it still needs to boost its friendship level. Either way, both Golbat and Crobat learn the same moves at the same levels, so Crobat should be evolved fully as soon as possible. Confuse Ray comes at level 28 and is one of the best moves of this line in this generation, so definitely replace Supersonic with it. Air Cutter comes at level 35, at which point not only Wing Attack is better, but Crobat also have access to Fly, which deals more damage. Ignore Mean Look at level 42, Crobat will not need it. At level 49, Poison Fang comes, oddly the only Poison STAB the line learns by level. However, it is a little too late for it to be useful, especially when Crobat can opt for Sludge Bomb instead. The last move learned is Haze, at level 56, arguably not very useful unless Crobat will be up against foes who use setup moves, and can predict them well. TMs do not give Crobat a lot more options than it already has, but it does get what it needs. Aside from the aforementioned Sludge Bomb, its strongest STAB - but with a sad typing - it also learns Fly, of course, though chances are Crobat will be using one over the other most of the time, as their type effectiveness is similar. If Crobat prefers perfect accuracy over power, Aerial Ace will be its go-to Flying STAB. Sludge Bomb is preferred, but Fly can be more useful for mobility purposes. Crobat also learns Shadow Ball. While not very useful against Psychic-types, its sworn enemies, it can deal good damage to Ghost-types, and come in very handy against Phoebe. Should Crobat run a mixed set, instead, it can also add Giga Drain to its arsenal. Recommended moveset: Confuse Ray, Sludge Bomb, Shadow Ball, Aerial Ace / Fly / Giga Drain Recommended Teammates * Ground-types: Even though Ground-types share an Ice weakness with Crobat, they are essential to counter Rock- and Electric-types, which would be impossible for the bat to take on. A suggested compensation for the double Ice weakness is a Water-type, or other Ice resist. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Swampert, Golem, Camerupt, Sandslash, Flygon, Whiscash, Claydol, Donphan, Rhydon * Water-types: A Water member is more than necessary on a team with Crobat and a Ground-type. Water-types compensate for the Ice weakness of their companions, thus any Water-type that is not resistant to Ice should be avoided. Bulky Water-types should also be preferred to frailer ones. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Swampert, Wailord, Whiscash, Milotic, Starmie, Golduck, Lanturn * Dark-types: Not much can help Crobat against Psychic-types, except Dark-types, which are fairly uncommon in Hoenn. In addition, most Dark-types have at least one weakness in common with Crobat, which also does not help. A likely best pick would be Absol, if available, though Mightyena does a surprisingly decent job in absence of other options. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Mightyena, Shiftry, Sharpedo, Crawdaunt, Absol Other Zubat's stats Golbat's stats Crobat's stats * What Nature do I want? Unless Crobat is using Giga Drain, Adamant is best. Crobat's Attack offers a good few options and both of its STABs rely on it. Brave is not bad either, as its Speed will still be higher than that of its opponents most of the time. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? If Crobat was caught at the earliest possible time in the game, between Brawly and Wattson, it is likely it will reach its final evolutionary stage right after becoming a Golbat, in between the two gyms. It does not make a big difference, however, since Zubat is fine for Brawly and even Crobat cannot help any against Wattson. Just be sure to have a fully evolved Crobat before Flannery or, if Zubat was caught at a later point in the game, evolve it as soon as possible. * How good is the Zubat line in a Nuzlocke? Very good, despite not being as amazing as it is in other generations. Sludge Bomb has a better base power than Cross Poison, which it gets after the split, but the lack of Acrobatics makes it just short of amazing. All in all, it is reliable throughout the game and does not fear much of anything, but it will not be absolutely stellar. * Weaknesses: Rock, Electric, Psychic, Ice * Resistances: Poison, Fighting (x0.25), Bug (x0.25), Grass (x0.25) * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Ghost, Steel, Fire, Water, Dragon, Dark Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald